


Linchpin

by JennaLee



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Facials, Ficlet, Mini-Fic, Oral Sex, PWP, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: Suzy always gets what she wants.





	Linchpin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).



> This is a commissioned mini-fic! Contact me at j-lyn on Tumblr for more details about commissions and my mini-fic deal!

Suzy has her back against Brian’s chest, head lolling back on his shoulder, and he’s got his arms around her. He’s pinning her arms to her sides and holding her thighs apart, and between her thighs is a familiar mess of long golden-brown curls, soft and coarse against her skin. Dan’s good with his mouth, if a little overeager, but it works for her. And Arin is behind Dan, watching everything as he strokes himself. Suzy catches his gaze lingering on Dan’s ass and smirks to herself. She’s loving every second of this.

Brian brushes his calloused thumbs across her nipples, making her shudder with pleasure. She’s oversensitive, overwhelmed. Sweat prickles at her temples and the back of her neck where Brian’s breath is hot against her skin. At his touch, her nipples grow even harder and her back arches in her eagerness for more.

“You like that?” Brian murmurs, and then he takes his thumb and forefinger and pinches until she cries out. She tries to twist away but his arms bracket her firmly, holding her in place, and oh, it makes the throbbing ache between her thighs even more unbearable. 

Arin’s never been rough with her like this, no matter how much she pleaded for him to try.

“Brian,” she nearly sobs. The pain coils inside her, hurting so good, such a perfect contrast to Dan’s soft wet mouth on her pussy. “Brian, please…”

“See, Arin? She doesn’t want gentle.” Brian’s voice isn’t as deep or strong as Arin’s, but it commands attention. “You like it rough, don’t you, Suzy?”

Suzy opens her mouth to speak and all that comes out is a moan. Dan’s eating her out with wild abandon, his chin soaked with her juices, his wide tongue licking firmly up inside her cunt and then lapping circles around her clit. Suzy grabs at his hair and shoves it back from his face. He makes eye contact with her as he leans to the side, gets his hand up between her thighs, two long fingers pressing inside her as he works his tongue hard and steady over her clit. 

“Danny,” she cries out, her thighs trembling. “Oh - oh - ”

“Fuck,” Arin says, and he’s scrambling forward. He reaches for the headboard to steady himself and raises himself up on his knees, his cock bouncing. He takes his dick in hand and nudges it against her half-open mouth. Suzy takes him in like she’s done a thousand times, the soft spongy texture so wonderful against her tongue. 

It’s so good, so much sensation, Dan’s fingers pumping in her cunt, bony knuckles pressing into her G-spot, Arin’s cock filling her mouth as Brian’s skilled fingers continue to caress her breasts. Suzy chokes on a cry as she feels her orgasm rushing over. Unthinking, she surges forward, taking Arin almost all the way down her throat as her hips buck against Dan’s face. His stubble scrapes her skin and Arin’s pubic hair brushes against her nose and Brian whispers in her ear, “There you go, there’s a good girl, keep sucking that big cock” - and that was it for her.

They all hold her through it as she writhes and moans through the dazzling burst of pleasure. Arin slips out of her mouth and Suzy pants for breath.

Dan sits up and grins proudly, his lips shining with her wetness. 

“Fuck,” Arin says again, and he leans over to kiss him. 

Dan makes a surprised noise and twitches, but after a moment his hand comes up to cup the back of Arin’s head. Suzy watches the kiss deepen, sees them tentatively opening up for each other. She sucks in a breath - she’s waited a long time to see this. Her pussy clenches around nothing and she snakes a hand between her thighs to relieve the ache. 

God, she has to come again. And all three of them are still hard, three big cocks right there, all for her. Arin and Dan are absorbed in each other so Suzy flips herself over and finds herself face-to-face with Brian’s cock. He’s shorter and thicker than Arin, and he reminds Suzy of her favourite toy. She’s already salivating at the sight and smell of him.

“Yeah?” Brian holds himself at the base, a silent question.

“Mmm,” she sighs, and takes him in. She hears two gasps from behind her.

Dan says, “Aw, come on, when is it my turn? I’m the one that made her come.”

“She’s my wife,” Arin points out. “If anything it’s my turn.”

 _Boys_ , she thinks in exasperation, and she makes a frustrated sound.

Somehow Brian gets it. 

“Do you really want that, Suzy? All three of us, stuffing you full?”

Arin and Dan shut up faster than she would have ever thought possible. They’re frozen, waiting for her.

She lets Brian’s cock slip out of her mouth to say one word.

“ _Please._ ”

Brian helps her sit up so Dan can scoot underneath. She straddles him and reaches down to grab his cock, rubbing the slick head against her clit as Arin spreads her open from behind. One finger, then two, time slipping by in a jerky way until he’s carefully pushing into her ass. Suzy smothers her own cry by leaning forward to take Brian in her mouth again. Arin feels so good in her, fuck, he always does, and usually it’s enough - but right now she wants more. Her hips move, trying desperately to take Dan inside.

Dan gets the hint and helps get them both at the right angle. She’s so fucking wet that she just - sinks all the way down to the base, taking in all of his impressive length in one smooth glide. He moans and says something breathlessly but Suzy doesn’t hear. She’s too busy trying to adjust to this incredible feeling. It’s like she’s being split in two but fuck, she loves it.

“You’re okay?” Arin asks her huskily, cutting through her fog of pleasure. 

She could pull off to answer, but Brian’s hands are in her hair and she can’t get enough of his musky-sweet tang on the back of her tongue. So instead she just rocks her hips, bouncing on the two cocks in her.

“Fuck yeah,” Dan says, sounding awed. “Arin, oh my God, she likes this. She’s so wet and tight.”

“I can feel you in her.” Arin sounds equally awed. His fingers tighten on her hips as he gives the gentlest, most cautious of thrusts. “Oh, fuck.”

Impatient, Suzy whines around Brian’s dick and wriggles her hips. She doesn’t want to beg but she needs more. She needs them to just fuck her already.

Thankfully, they get over their shock quickly.

Arin yanks her back, holding her up so Dan can buck up into her, the gentle friction of his cock so perfect. Arin goes a little more slowly, fucking her ass in short, shallow strokes, and to complete it all Brian holds her head and guides her mouth up and down her shaft until all Suzy has to do is take it, let them use her, fuck her, pleasure her. She’s so _full_ , stretched so wide around Arin and Dan, drooling down her chin as she sucks at Brian. She’d never felt like this before, never felt so _alive_ , every nerve singing and her heart roaring in her ears. Another climax is building, and nobody’s even touching her clit; she’s getting off on just being fucked.

She shudders and makes a wet choked noise around Brian, a drawn-out mewl that makes Arin fuck her harder. She’s expecting Dan or Arin to come first, so it takes her by surprise when Brian suddenly pulls out and works himself with his fist, panting. 

“You want it on your face?” 

“Yes,” Suzy gasps, and closes her eyes, rocking back and forth with Dan and Arin’s thrusts as Brian’s release splashes across her cheek and chin and lips.

“Good girl,” Brian says hoarsely when he’s done, and nudges his cock at her mouth until she cleans the last of him away with her tongue.

Arin’s weight suddenly pushes her forward. He’s fucking her deeper now, rougher than he’s ever been with her ass, and oh, _oh_ , finally. Suzy grabs onto Danny’s shoulders. She’s pressed all the way down, fully impaled on Dan’s cock and groaning with Arin’s brutal thrusts . She’s dripping Brian’s come onto Dan’s face, and he doesn’t seem to care; he kisses her anyway, and groans at the taste. And then his cock jerks in her and he groans again more loudly, his come spurting in her and adding to her wetness. Arin’s still pumping, still fucking her so good, and when Dan shoves his hand down to rub his ridiculous thumb over Suzy’s clit, she’s absolutely done.

“Harder,” she demands of Arin, and to the whimpering, wrecked Dan, “Don’t you dare pull out, not yet, not - ”

The world whites out as she howls her pleasure, throwing her head back and just letting go, not caring about how crazed she looks. Arin thrusts himself in to the hilt, his balls flush against her, and his come is a warm rush deep in her ass. She’s wet all over, covered in come, filled with come, her pussy gushing her own juices and Dan’s until he’s soaked with it too. It’s filthy, it’s obscene, and she can’t fucking wait to do this again.

“You’re beautiful,” Arin tells her, kissing between her shoulders before easing out with another warm gush. Dan and Brian echo the sentiment with enthusiasm.

After, they all lavish her with attention, cleaning her up and singing her praises. She lays back, sated and happy, her boys cuddled up to her and to each other. She’d kiss them all, but they all pass out in about five seconds flat. 

Suzy just smiles and lets them rest. They’ll need it for round two.


End file.
